fhifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EEnE: Prehistoric World Takeover
I came up with a crossover series that is inspired by and similar to The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!, Dinosaur King and Primeval. My main pairings are (you guess it) Double D/Nazz and Mac/Frankie. This also include OCs as well. The series' plot that is Jonny, now known as The Gourd, plans to take over the Cal-De-Sac and the rest of the CN city with Eddy's brother, Mandark, Mojo Jojo and the most dangerous animals of prehistory. Now with the help from their own prehistoric animals, the Eds and Nazz are teaming up with Mac, Frankie, the Powerpuff Girls and other characters to save their city. Contentsshow Cast of Characters The Team * Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy): The main protagonist. * Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy): Double D's love interest. * Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): * Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Mac's platonic friend. * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy): * Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy): * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls): Using the 2016 designs. * Steve (OC): An eastern grey squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis). * Chris (OC): An eastern chipmunk (Tamias striatus). * Bullet (The Powerpuff Girls): An eastern grey squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) with superpowers and Steve's love interest. * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog): A pink Jack Russell terrier (Canis familiaris). * Wallabee Beatles (Codename: Kids Next Door): Joined the team in episode 8. * Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door): Joined the team in episode 8. * Steven Quartz Universe (Steven Universe): Joined the team in episode 15. * Pearl (Steven Universe): Joined the team in episode 15. * Amethyst (Steven Universe): Joined the team in episode 15. * Garnet (Steven Universe): Joined the team in episode 15. * Peridot (Steven Universe): Joined the team in episode 15. * Hannah (OC): A Cooper's hawk (Accipiter cooperii) who joined the team in episode 23. Antagonists * Jonny/The Gourd (Ed, Edd n Eddy): The main antagonist. * Bro (Ed, Edd n Eddy): * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory): * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls): An evil western chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus). * Benedict Uno/Father (Codename: Kids Next Door): * Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door): Other Characters * Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls): * Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls): Professor Utonium's future wife. * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): * William (OC): A blue jay (Cyanocitta cristata). * Flynn (OC): An American red fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus). * Grenda (OC): An eastern great horned owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus). Cast Sam Vincent as Double Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz George Carlin as Mac (He sounds like Mr. Conductor from Shining Time Station and Thomas The Tank Engine Characters from Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends.) Eddie Carroll as Frankie Foster (He sounds like Jiminy Cricket from the Disney Era.) Amanda Leighton as Blossom Kristen Li as Bubbles Natalie Palamides as Buttercup Crew Producer & Director: Wolfgang Reitherman Story: Winston Hibler, Ken Anderson, Ralph Wright, Paul Kenworthy, Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, Danny Antonucci, Genndy Tartakovsky Narration: George Carlin (George Carlin sounds like Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Characters) Music by: Buddy Baker Film Editor: Lloyd L. Richardson Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook (1970-1972) Herb Taylor (1972-1979) Matt Artist: Peter Ellenshaw Layouts: Basil Davidovich, Don Griffith, Bill Layne Backgrounds: Al Dempster, Ralph Hullett Titles: Les Clark Co-Director: Ward Kimball Songs: Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Frank Churchill, Larry Morey (Mac & Frankie Foster version) Production Manager: Don Duckwall Animators: Hal King, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Fred Hellmich, Eric Larson, Marc Davis Effects Animators: Jack Boyd, Dan MacManus COPYRIGHT MCMLXX, MCMLXXIV WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED See Also More Info on EEnE: Prehistoric World Takeover